


Block Party

by Sheerfreesia007



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007
Summary: Francisco and the boys are all at a block party when it comes to Francisco's attention that maybe you might be interested in him as well.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

The block party was in full swing as Frankie walked out of his front door with little Rosalie in his arms. The boys who had set up a small grill out in his front yard all looked over and cheered loudly. Rosalie cooed in his arms and Frankie smiled warmly down at her as she flailed her arms in the air.

Santiago walked over with a bright smile on his face as he held his hands out for the toddler making a funny face at her while she shrieked in delight. Frankie laughed softly as he handed the squirming toddler over to her Godfather and walked over to Benny and Will who were bickering over what they should grill first.

“Bro, I’m telling you the burgers are going to need longer to cook then the dogs.” Benny said as he held up the package of burgers that they had brought over.

“I know that but you can’t just overcrowd the grill with burgers.” Will tried to reason with his brother. Frankie smiled as he slung an arm around Will’s shoulders.

“Frankie, settle this for us.” Benny implored easily and Will huffed out a breath in annoyance.

“I gotta agree with Will buddy. Besides Rosa loves hot dogs so we gotta make one for her.” Frankie said good-naturedly. Just then a bunch of kids ran down the block yelling and playing with each other making Frankie look up in contentment. The other two men next to him did as well instantly forgetting their argument as they all surveyed the busy block party.

Families had pulled out grills into their front yards either on the driveway like Frankie had done and were starting them to begin grilling whatever meats they had picked out. There were long plastic table laid out in the middle of the block in the street decorate with different table cloths that didn’t match but seemed to flow together in a bright rainbow reflecting the summer season perfectly.

Just then the sound a slamming screen door caught Frankie’s attention and he tensed with agitation and felt Will tense under his arm as well. The three of them turned to see you struggling with multiple bowls in your arms. Frankie felt himself slowly easing out of the unease as his eyes raked over your body. You were wearing a two sizes too big red, white and blue plaid shirt over a white tank top and a pair of blue jean shorts with a pair of strappy sandals on your feet. Your hair was pulled up and away from your face in loose ponytail letting your curls cascade down your back as they swayed with your movement to one of the tables in the middle of the street.

“Girl, what did I tell you about slamming the screen door?!” shouted Mrs. Oliveri, Frankie’s next door neighbor.

“Sorry Grandma I forgot!” you called out over your shoulder as you finally made it to the table and set down the bowls in your arms. Once you were sure that they were safe on the table you turned around and spotted Frankie and his friends. “Hey Frankie! How are ya?” you called out to him with a wave and a bright smile.

Frankie blushed softly at the attention you were giving him and smiled crookedly at you before waving back at you. You had shown up about two weeks ago under the guise of visiting your grandparents and helping them during the summer with anything that they needed. He had actually met you as you were repainting their mailbox for them one morning and he had instantly become smitten with your easy nature, not to mention the smear of paint on your cheeks that you had acquired during your task made his heart pound in his chest. The two of you had gotten closer as he saw you repairing any damage to your grandparents’ house. He felt himself drawn to you and your bright easy smile that you always flashed at him no matter what mood you were in.

“Hey, doing alright. How about you?” he responded unsure and watched as your smile grew even wider on your face. He couldn’t help the jolt in his heart rate as he watched your eyes sparkle with a certain something at him. You walked over to where he was still standing at his grill and he watched as the two brothers straightened in stature and Benny had a smirk grow on his lips.

“I’m doing well just helping Grandma with the cooking. She’s all in a fluster about making sure everything is perfect.” You said warmly as you shrugged your shoulders. He watched as you slid your hands into the back pockets of your shorts, the movement made the plaid shirt fall to either side of your chest and the white tank top pull tight against your breasts. Frankie felt his breath leave him as he caught sight of white lacey bra strap peaking out from under your tank top. Just then Benny cleared his throat and stuck his hand out to you with a grin.

“Since this idiot forgot his manners let me introduce myself, I’m Benny Miller. This is my brother Will and over there with the beautiful little Rosalie is Santiago Garcia.” Benny said easily as you shook his hand smiling at him. Frankie shot Benny a glare at the dig towards him and you laughed softly at the comraderie.

“It’s nice to meet you guys.” You said easily as you gave them your name and moved to shake Will’s hand as well and wave over at Santiago who smiled and nodded his head as he walked over to stand in between you and Will. Frankie watched as your attention was instantly caught by Rosalie who began to babble at you with familiarity and he couldn’t help but feel himself fall more enraptured with you. Here you were a bunch of men who he knew all found you attractive on some level and you were more focused on his toddler. “And hello to you too gorgeous. Still keeping your Daddy up at night?” you asked grinning at the squirming toddler who babbled back at you as Santiago held her.

“You know it, woke up twice last night.” Frankie said tiredly as he picked up the bag of charcoal that sat by his feet. He poured some into the grill and Will set about putting in fire starters before they lit them and set the grill on top.

“You know I’m always around to help out if you need it.” You offered to Frankie and he smiled at you shaking his head. “I know, I know, but just think about it. I’ve been reading some articles on helping toddlers sleep throughout the night. I’ll print them out and give them to you later.” You said holding your hands up in resignation as you smiled over at him before turning back to Rosalie who was trying to slap her hands against your held up ones. Frankie grew silent as he watched you play patty cake with Rosalie who laughed delightedly in Santiago’s arms, you were always offering to help him out with Rosalie and you never pushed him you just offered the help. It was one of the many reasons why he found himself falling for you.

Frankie grunted softly as he felt Will’s elbow connect with his side and he shot his head over to the man. Will tilted his head towards you and nodded his head trying to silently tell Frankie something. Frankie then realized that all of his friends were staring at him with various levels of wide eyes and tilting heads, but Frankie was at a loss to what they were trying to tell him.

“Invite her to sit with us pendejo.” Benny whispered softly to him as he leaned over into Frankie. Frankie jolted forward slightly as his eyes darted around his friends who were all nodding their heads.

“Hey, uh, would you wanna come and sit with us later and hang out?” Frankie asked softly as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck in awkward embarrassment. He cringed as he heard the words coming out of his mouth, god why couldn’t he talk to a woman without sounding like a stupid teenager? You turned to him with a bright smile on your face and he felt like he had been punched in the gut.

“I would love to, thanks Frankie.” You said enthusiastically nodding your head. Rosalie babbled happily next to you and you turned back to her smiling widely.

“Dear?! Can you bring the rest of the side dishes and desserts to the table?” Called your grandfather from their front door and you turned quickly to him with a nod.

“Sure thing Gramps.” You responded and turned back to the group of men and toddler. “I’ll see you guys later alright?” you questioned easily and the group answered with affirmation before you set off to the front door. Frankie smiled as he noticed you didn’t let the screen door slam this time.

“Dude, please tell me you’re going after that?” Benny asked in a low voice before he whistled low.

“Yeah man, she’s in love with Rosalie already and I’m pretty sure she’s into you.” Santiago teased with a smirk creeping on his face.

“Shut up idiots.” Frankie huffed out softly and was suddenly turned sharply to Will who gripped his shoulders tightly.

“We’re not joking Fish.” He said seriously as he stared into Frankie’s eyes. “She’s gorgeous and cares enough about you to research ways to help your daughter stay asleep at night. I’d say that’s something big to look into.”

“I don’t know guys. She’s so out of my league and she’s only here to help out her grandparents for the summer.” Frankie said unsure as he watched Benny begin to set out a bunch of hotdogs and burgers on the grill.

“You’re a good man Frankie and she can see that so I think you’ve got a chance. Plus you could always give her a reason to stay longer.” Santiago mused as he bopped Rosalie on her nose making her shriek with laughter. “Isn’t that right pequeña rosa preciosa? Daddy just needs to grow the balls and go after the mujer hermosa, huh?”

Frankie rolled his eyes at his friend as he watched his daughter laugh in delight and pat Santiago’s cheeks. Maybe his friends were right, maybe you did care about him more than just a friendly neighbor. The two of you did become fast friends ever since you came to stay with your grandparents, maybe he could convince you stay or at least come back for him and Rosa. Frankie began to feel his confidence build at his friends’ words and he nodded his head in agreement.

“You’re right.” He said and the guys cheered around him.

“Good man Fish!” Will said happily as he clapped his hand on Frankie’s back.

“Go get ‘em tiger.” Benny teased with a loud bark of laughter.

“Finally! Isn’t that right pequeña rosa preciosa?” Santiago said warmly as he looked down at Rosa who was holding her hands out to Frankie who quickly moved over to sweep her up in his arms and swing her over his head. The laughter of his daughter rang out into the air as the block party continued to thrive in the summer day, and for once Frankie felt like things were taking a turn for the better.

Mujer Hermosa = Beautiful woman

Pequeña rosa preciosa = Precious little rose


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of laughing children filled the air as the sun slowly set on the block party and dusk settled in around the block. Frankie laughed in amusement as Benny stuck his tongue out at Rosalie from across the table. Rosalie was standing on Will’s lap and laughing at Benny as tried to mimic him. Frankie sat next to Benny and watched as Will shifted his hands on Rosalie’s waist as she tried to climb across the table to Benny. Santiago laughed delighted as he leaned over to Rosalie and blew a raspberry on her cheek making her shriek in glee.

_This was the life._ Sitting around with his brothers and his little girl just enjoying the summer night together and talking about anything and everything. Just then he heard the beginning chords of I Can’t Get No Satisfaction by The Rolling Stones playing on someone’s radio speakers and he laughed with the boys as Rosalie began to slap her tiny hands on the table. A bright honeyed laughter filled his ears and Frankie looked up to watch you sashay your hips over to Rosalie who looked at you as well an shrieked in joy.

“Can I steal her Will?” you asked with a wink sent to him and he grinned handing the toddler to you. “Will be back boys, a girl’s gotta dance.” You called over your shoulder as you walked over to the group of kids who were dancing by the speakers. Santiago, Will and Benny all cheered and laughed after you as you made Rosalie wave her hand at them before turning around and rocking her in your arms.

Frankie’s eyes followed you as danced with Rosalie in your arms and he couldn’t keep the smile off his lips. You were so good with Rosalie that he was gonna be sad to see you go at the end of the summer. Sighing softly he turned from watching the two of you to look back at his friends who were all watching him expectantly.

“What?” he grumbled knowing that they were going to bring you up again.

“Dude, where’s that confidence you had earlier?” Benny asked nudging him in the shoulder.

“Yeah man. You’ve totally got a shot with her she was throwing all kinds of signs at you during dinner and you weren’t picking them up.” Santiago said lowly as he took a swig from his beer. Frankie shook his head in disagreement with his friends.

“Nah, she’s not interested in me.” Frankie grumbled softly as he leaned back in the fold up chair and crossed his arms over his chest and rested his chin in his hand.

“Frankie, be real here man. That woman is totally head over heels for you.” Will said adamantly as he tilted his head over to you where you were now bouncing around the other kids with Rosalie in your arms as Let’s Groove played in the air. He smiled softly as he saw Rosalie scream with excitement and fling her arms out as you bounced with her. “And we all know you’re head over heels for her too.” Will added and Frankie saw the three of them watching him with knowing smiles.

“Lay off guys.” Frankie said frowning and he watched as Santiago leaned into the table giving him a serious furrowed brow look.

“Listen Frankie. That woman over there holding your daughter is head over heels not only for you but for little Rosalie, she even has a nickname for the little girl and you _don’t_ have a problem with that. I know you think she’s not into you but we’re telling the truth Frankie. She’s into you and if you let this chance pass up then you’re a fool.” Santiago said seriously and Frankie stared at him unsure.

“But-“ Frankie began but was cut off by Benny.

“The worst she could do is say no, and while that might feel like the end of the world right now it won’t be. Plus I highly doubt that woman will say no to you. She’s been giving you bedroom eyes since she watched you start drinking that beer you’re nursing.” Benny said easily with a shrug before he drank from his own beer. Frankie jolted in disbelief as he snapped his head to look at Benny and the others laughed knowingly and hummed in affirmation.

“He ain’t lying.” Will said softly as one of the many parents passed by their little group to go over by the children who were dancing and the boys all chuckling perceptively. Frankie let his eyes drift over to where you were still swaying with Rosalie in your arms and felt his heart swell with affection. You were leaning close to Rosalie who was watching with rapt attention as you whispered words to her and swayed and twirled in a circle to the music. “C’mon Fish make a move.” Will said softly to him and Frankie nodded as he stood from his chair. The boys all grinned at him as he turned and began walking over to the two of you.

Just as he got over to you All Shook Up by Elvis Presley began playing on the speakers and a bunch of cheers from other families rang out and Frankie smiled as he watched couples started dancing together. He laughed as he watched as you dance with Rosalie and then twirled and spotted him. You grinned and turned Rosalie to see you.

“Look who’s here to steal you back Rosalita.” You said with a grin and Frankie shook his hand as you danced around him with his daughter shrieking in laughter. “But I don’t wanna give you up. So tell him no, huh?” you teased as you swung Rosalie close to Frankie and then farther away making the little girl laugh happily. Frankie turned his head to continue watching you as you danced behind him again and he laughed as you started to sing along to the song imitating Elvis’ voice. As the song came to an end you ended your little dance in front of Frankie grinning widely as he laughed at your antics.

Frankie’s breath is stolen from him as he stares at you. You’re flushed from dancing and you’re panting a little bit as you come to stop, your eyes are sparkling with happiness as they stare into his and Frankie feels the pull in his gut as he moves closer to you, you’re absolutely beautiful to him. He moves so close to you and Rosalie that you have to look up at him and he moves to cup your cheek. He watches your eyes widen slightly and then that sparkle seems to brighten in your pretty orbs as your lips part silently.

“I think I might be falling in love with you and I’m terrified of what’s gonna happen when you eventually leave.” He says lowly as he stares down at you, it’s almost silent but Frankie hears your quick intake of breath and watches as your eyes warm as they stare.

“Finally.” You whisper and suddenly Frankie’s confused his eyebrows pulling downwards and you laugh softly as you stepped back one step making his hand fall to his side, the laugh is more breathy than anything and it makes Frankie’s whole body heat. “Rosalita you think I should tell your Daddy that I’m gonna be moving into an apartment just down the road to be closer to my Grandma and Grandpa?” you ask softly still staring at Frankie even though you addressed his daughter. Frankie sucks in a breath as your words process through his brain and he realizes that he’s going to get more time with you. But then you’re continuing with a soft smile directed up at him. “Y tal vez estando tan cerca de mí, haré crecer las bolas para invitar a tu papá a una cita finalmente.” ( _And maybe with me being so close I'll grow the balls to ask your daddy out on a date finally.)_ You spoke in mediocre Spanish that managed to catch his attention and he grinned down at you.

“Since when do you know Spanish mi querido?” Frankie asked feeling himself falling more in love with you. He watched you shrug your shoulders as you blushed softly.

“I started learning once I decided I would out here at the end of summer.” You admitted with another shrug of your shoulders. “What does querido mean? I haven’t learned that yet.”

“Dear.” He said softly as he stared at you knowing he was falling deeper in love with you. He smirked softly down at you suddenly. “You know if you ever did ask me out on a date I’d say yes.” He teased softly at you and you grinned up at him.

“Is that a deal?” you asked teasingly.

“It’s a deal.” Frankie responded warmly. Suddenly you stuck your hand to Frankie while you shifted Rosalie onto your hip. Frankie looked down at your hand and then back up at you with a furrowed eyebrow in confusion, also noting how at ease you looked with Rosalie on your hip that image did something to him deep in his gut.

“Wanna shake on it?” you asked grinning good-naturedly up at him. Frankie smirked and gripped your hand and tugged you up against his body as he wrapped an arm around both you and Rosalie.

“I’d rather seal the deal with a kiss.” He crooned to you in a low voice that made your eyes widen before he leaned down and kissed you softly. He hears your little surprised noise as it escapes and he smiles as he deepens the kiss. When he pulls away you’re breathless and looking a little dazed, which does wonders for Frankie’s confidence as he grins boyishly at you. Loud cheers and hollers are heard from behind you and Frankie shoots his friends a death glare as they dissolve into laughter. When Frankie hears your soft laughter he looks down at you and see Rosalie touching your face softly and he feels his face melt.

“Your Daddy is good kisser Rosalita.” You say softly before darting your eyes up to Frankie who’s grinning proudly.

“Is that right?” he asks teasingly and you grin before tilting your head to the side.

“I think so but I could always do with a reminder.” You tease back and Frankie grins before leaning down to kiss you again. As Frankie kisses you softly the two of you feel a tiny hand on each of your cheeks and happy giggles. Frankie pulls away and grins at his daughter before sweeping her out of your arms and up into the air as a firework goes off in the night sky. Rosalie shrieks in amazement and Frankie smiles as he catches her and then hugs her close before wrapping an arm around your waist pulling you close to him as well so the three of you can watch the fireworks together.


End file.
